leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Honor
The Honor system is used to incentivize positive behavior among the League of Legends community by identifying and rewarding players who positively influence the gameplay experience of others in their games. Honoring players After the game ends, before entering the post-game lobby, each player is given 40 seconds to recognize one other ally player in one of three categories. Players can only honor other players in matchmade games (including Co-op vs AI), and cannot honor themselves or opponents. Stayed Cool :Tilt-proof, chill. Stayed cool is the Honor meant for a teammate who stayed calm and was a provider of a positive playing experience. Great Shotcalling :Leadership, strategy. Great Shotcalling is the Honor meant for a teammate who had good leadership and was able to lead your team to a triumphant win or a gracious defeat. GG <3 :Team player, friendly. GG <3 is the Honor meant for a teammate who was Honor worthy but didn't fit into a neat and tidy box of what they did to earn it. Honor Progression * All players begin with honor level two. * Individuals can advance up to level five through receiving honors and playing matchmade games. Progression is not explicitly tied to an absolute number of honors received. * Each honor level has three checkpoints, and reaching each checkpoint rewards the player, leveling up also rewards the player. * Individuals punished for their behavior will get demoted and will temporarily not be able to level up, based on how grave the penalty is: ** Bad behavior, but not worth for a chat restriction: Slows experience gain. ** Chat restriction: One level demote. ** 14-Day Ban: Demote to level 0. Honor rewards Key fragments Key fragments are exclusive to Honor and used in Hextech Crafting. They are awarded randomly in the end of game screen or login. Honor capsules Starting at honor level three, players become eligible to receive Honor Capsules. Honor Capsules are distributed semi-randomly, with the likelihood to drop increasing each week and guaranteed to drop after two months. Once received, you cannot receive another for three weeks. As with other capsules, Honor Capsules do not require a key to open. Honor Capsules may contain any of the following items: * Key fragments * Champion shards * Emotes * Honor-exclusive skins The Honor-exclusive skins currently includes and , which are automatically added to your collection (unlike skin drops from other chests/capsules, which are usually added to your loot inventory). Receiving an Honor-exclusive skin will unlock the respective champion if you don't already own them.Honor capsule update delivers new drop rate Loading screen flair Once hitting honor level three, player is eligible for temporary loading screen flairs. Unlock the flair by earning Honor from a teammate. If you receive two Honors from premade teammates, or just one from a non-premade teammate, you'll bring a loading screen flair to your next game. The flair lasts for one game. So shoot for a streak of honors to consistently keep your flair. As you move to levels four and five, your loading screen flair levels up with you. New Rewards With patch V8.1 honor rewards were updated to grant rewards upon reaching checkpoints and honor levels.Season 2018 Honor * Level 1 ** Level up: one key. * Level 2 ** Level up: one key ** Checkpoint: two key fragments * Level 3 ** Level up: Level 3 Capsule containing 3 Key fragments, a ward skin, and or a higher value champion shard. ** Checkpoint: Level 3 Orb containing 2 Key fragments and or a higher value champion shard. * Level 4 ** Level up: Level 4 Capsule containing 4 Key fragments, an emote, and or a higher value champion shard. ** Checkpoint: Level 4 Orb containing 2 Key fragments and or a higher value champion shard. * Level 5 ** Level up: Level 5 Capsule containing 5 Key fragments, or , and or a higher value champion shard. If both skins are owned, you're guaranteed an emote or ward skin instead. ** Checkpoint: Level 5 Orb containing 3 Key fragments and or a higher value champion shard. End of Season Honor grants exclusive rewards at season's end for those who put the work in. The renewed Honor will be a pillar for League of Legends long after you first get to play with it. Honor Reset On patch V8.1, the honor level of every player was reset to a lower level, based on their previous honor level: * Level 5 reset to level 2, checkpoint 3. * Level 4 reset to level 2, checkpoint 2. * Level 3 reset to level 2, checkpoint 1. * Level 2 reset to level 2, no checkpoints. * Level 1 and below do not reset. Honor Levels Dishonorable-LoL.png|Penalties temporarily lock you out of Honor rewards until you consistently demonstrate honorable play. League will send you a notification when you’re unlocked. Level1_Rewards.png|At level 1, players will be eligible to receive Key Fragments, however at a slower rate than Level 2 and up. Level2_Rewards.png|At level 2 and above, players will receive Key Fragments at a standard rate. Level3_Rewards.png|At level 3 and above, players will receive End of Season Rewards, Honor Capsules, and Loading Screen Flair alongside Key Fragments. Level4_Rewards.png|At level 4, your Loading Screen Flair continues to bloom into a larger and more extravagant style. Level5_Rewards.png|At level 5, your Loading Screen Flair fully blooms. Trivia * Honor was first introduced on October 1, 2012, and relaunched with patch V7.13. * Key fragments originally dropped randomly after wins. Old Honor System The old honor system allowed players to honor others in four categories, as well as opponents. Especially honorable individuals were recognized with a ribbon, and the top 10% of players in each category were given a summoner icon for their troubles.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/game-updates/features/old-honor-rewards Old Honor Rewards Great Opponent profileicon.png| Great Leader profileicon.png| Great Teammate profileicon.png| Great Mentor profileicon.png| All Around Honorable profileicon.png| Media Music= |-| Videos= LoL Animations - Honor badges| |-| Gallery= Honor StayedCool.png|'Stayed Cool' Icon Honor GreatShotcalling.png|'Great Shotcalling' Icon Honor GG.png|'GG <3' Icon Hextech Crafting Honor Capsule.png|Honor Capsule Honor level3flair.png|Level 3 Loading Screen Flair Honor level4flair.png|Level 4 Loading Screen Flair Honor level5flair.png|Level 5 Loading Screen Flair Honor Level2.png|Level 2 Emblem Honor Level3.png|Level 3 Emblem Honor Level4.png|Level 4 Emblem Honor Level5.png|Level 5 Emblem References pl:Honor Category:Summoner